retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Plot so Far (Basic Summary)
This page is for a basic run down of the plot as of yet. Each section will (eventually) have a link leading to a more in-depth page on each major event so far. Events of Retype Depths Pre Ghost Orb Events The group started out on the island of Cannvi (Under GrayandKento's DMing). The first event which took place in late December of 2011 involved the members chasing after a band of Delibird to get back a star they stole from the Christmas Tree in town. Some time after that the Grass Registeel Hylux began to appear off and on, hinting to some connection with Hidden Power. The group's first Tourey popped up soon after, resulting in Fiorello Nalin the Fire/Ghost Roserade (Zakanakai) as the winner of the RP Tourney and Eir Kronsdottir the Ice/Electric Chandelure (Sakura-Akira) as the winner of the Art Tourney. This tourney was inturrupted by... The Ghost Orb Event The first and only orb on Cannvi was found by Hannibal Morganti the Ghost/Electric Spiritomb (garbagekeeper), Rosa the Ice Typhlosion(daifen), Ryouta Shouhei the Dragon/Flying Whiscash(Super-Liet) and Anon the Ghost Unown (Dustydeathface). Hannibal threw himself into crater of Ominous Mountain, the other three following him down into the pit. As it would turn out, the orb was down below with a few ghosts who had been trapped in there over the years. Hannibal took the orb against the advice of the ghosts living there. The mountain began to erupt, and in a attempt to escape one of the ghosts living below died to the ghost lava. Because of the mountain's eruption, spirits began to form from the ghost ash and a giant ghost Mawile and Atila. The event lasted about a month, with the orb being passed around between hands and more and more attacks being mounted by the Mawile and Atila (who had been trying to get the orb back). At last, a group was able to defeat the Mawile (who ate Atila) with some help from Fink, a ghost who had lived in the mountain. The spirits who had arisen from the ashes of the mountain vanished into the orb, and the event ended. The Void With the Ghost Orb event over, Heinz, the local Darkrai who had begun to show himself more and more during the event, gave the orb back to Hannibal, Rosa, Ryouta and Anon in order for them to explore down into the void. The four traveled through the first two floors of the void, defeating a Spiritomb and a army of ghosts on the first floor, and then solving a mystery of a thief on the second floor. After that, the void collapsed, spitting up the four before everyone was moved off of the island to Tarpaulin. Events of Retype Depths V2 Pre Halloween Event The residents of Cannvi had been teleported from there to the island of Tarpaulin, leaving everything they had known behind. Displaced and scattered, many of the people from Cannvi grouped up together and tried to figure out what was no going on in this new, mysterious place. Instead of a void, there where now Gates. (OOC, this shift was caused by a change in moderators / founders. GrayandKento stepped down and Zakanakai stepped up, causing the plot to shift). Halloween Event Someone who was actually there will have to fill this in because garbagekeeper has no clue what the hell happened here. Fighting Shard Event I After Ryouta defeated all of the Gym Leaders of the Second Gym, he was rewarded with the Fighting Shard. The Fighting Shard caused everyone on the island to become more aggressive, the worst spot being where it was. The shard remained in Ryouta's possession for about a month, before it disappeared. (OOC, another shift in moderatorship from Zakanakai to garbagekeeper / daifen, leading to a new group). Events of Retype Gates Pre Ghost Shard Event Things temporarily calmed down after the Fighting Shard disappeared, leading to a short lull in activity around the beginning of December of 2012. Two groups began to explore the Ancient Crystal Masoleum, one group c onsisting of Alan the Ghost/Grass Sawsbuck (QuantumMythics) and Hyrok Dark/Poison Lotad (FoxxyFoxTrot) and the other of Evander Nalin the Ghost Eevee (PencilArtisan), Ryouta and Lilith the Poison Gardevoir (GreatLeo). Evander, Ryouta, and Lilith traveled down further then Alan and Hyrok in the Masoleum, clearing the first few floors before they reached a large room guarded by a multitude of enemies. The three just managed to defeate the 2 Golurks, 2 Claydol, and Aerodactyl that guarded the final room (leaving only Lilith concious). A ghost by the name of Charlemagne , a Ghost/Psychic Gallade, appeared to them and revived the fallen two and healed Lilith, warning them of what was beyond the door. The three agreed to enter despite the risks, and entered into the last room. There was the imprisoned lich King Artexerxes , a Dark/Ghost Tyranitar. He broke himself free from his prison, and engaged the three adventurers in combat. Again, with only Lilith standing, the king was defeated... but not forever. He escaped his dungeon on his Tyranitar and disappeared for some time. Charlemagne proceeded to do his best to help out those who wished to find and defeate Artexerxes once and for all. Ghost Shard Event Soon, the Tyranitar appeared in the center of Meloxi with a army of Ghost Type zombies, sending them out over the island. A group of heros set out to defeate him, and succeeded with relative ease. Artexerxes fell, and the shackles that held him broke. The Ghost Shard fell out of his chest, and Tully the Steel/Dark Pidgeotto (Fishbatdragonthing) picked up the dark object. The Ghost Shard Event was over, the ghost disappeared and it would be revealed that Artexerxes was not really evil, and in fact a Ghost/Psychic type like his servant Charlemagne. Ghost Gate Event The first gate was finally opened up by Tully, and a group of heros entered the gate for the first time. The group was lead by the Ghost/Fire Reshiram Aya. Inside the gate, the group would encounter and fight off a multitude of ghost type enemies as they made their way through the forest, then the plain of bones after that. They'd soon come to the city of Pharora, a city built inside a giant masoleum. Inside, the group was taken by the city guards to a cave at the back of the city. Inside was the gate's leader, Baron the Ghost/Electric Zekrom, and his servant Awel the Ghost Ninetales. Baron felt threatened by the group's presence, saying that he thought they wished to wage war on his people. Battle commensed, resulting in the death of Orion (jokecokecs) who then became a ghost, some severe damage to a few other characters and the defeat of Baron, who proceeded to stay inside his cave to clean the ruins of the ceiling that fell and smashed some of the party as well as to try to make amends for what he did. Psychic Shard Event Sometime later, Alan and Hyrok would once more be exploring, this time within the Eerie Labs. Their exploration was quickly inturrupted by one of the residents of the labs, Polis the Ghost/Poison Skarmory (garbagekeeper), who proceeded to chase them through the crumbling building. The two managed to avoid him, until he caught onto them again in the depths of the basement. While trying to flee, Hyrok and Alan came to a dead end. The floor collapsed and dropped them into a room full of preserved Pokemon. Alan knocked a jar which had something glowing inside of it, revealing the Psychic shard hidden inside of a Psychic Torchic's body. The shard turned everyone into a different type, driving the three inside of the Lab outside of it. Dark Shard Event Dark Gate Event Psychic Gate Event Pokemon Swap Event Normal Shard Event Normal Gate Event Vercingetorix's Demise The Shackled Summer Tourney Poison Shard Event Poison Gate Event Electric Shard Event Category:Information Category:Plot Information